


Gloves

by Einahpetswashere



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: I might add another chapter to this, Im projecting onto Janus, M/M, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25066594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Einahpetswashere/pseuds/Einahpetswashere
Summary: TW: self harmI had an idea that started off as projecting. Janus uses his gloves to hide things and Roman invites him to a ball and yeah
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Roceit
Kudos: 55





	Gloves

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back at it again with projecting. In this Janus bites his hands and sorta cuts the heel of his hand as a form of self harm. This started off as me trying to process my stuff through fiction but then it became gay

Janus removed his index finger from his mouth. One of the sides of the middle part of it had dents from his teeth. The dents were pink and the bone had started to hurt a little. He sighed and tugged on his gloves. The others, although not the most observant, could notice the red marks that will be left there for the next few hours and he couldn't have that.  
A few months ago, not long after he got excepted, Patton had noticed the shallow grooves on heel of his hands. Janus had easily gotten out of the situation, but it had been a close call. He refused to risk it again.

After a long day of planning future videos, Janus sunk out to his room. It was warmer than the others, just how he liked it. He locked the physical door to his room and slowly took off his left glove.  
"Lovely..." he whispered even though he was alone before grabbing a razor. Gently, he moved it along the heel if his hand, not deep enough to cause bleeding but deep enough to cut through some skin. It wasn't something he should do, he knew this, but it had become a habit he'd fallen into a while ago and struggled to break. After a little, shallow grooves and loose skin covered that part of his hand.  
Janus laughed, though it sounded empty. He didn't know why, but he did, only to be cut off by a knocking at the door.  
"Be there in a moment!" Janus nearly yelled, slightly startled by the noise. He yanked his glove on and opened the door, greeted with the sight of Roman. The prince smiled widely at him. "Roman, it's just terrible to see you." he said sarcastically.  
"Janus!" Roman was bouncing on the balls of his feet at this point, arms waving as he spoke, "I was wondering, if you were free of course, if you'd like to accompany me to a dance in my kingdom later this evening? You obviously don't have to, but honestly, your aesthetic fits in better than the others." Roman smiled at him. Janus knew he liked Roman and obviously would love to go, but he also knew it might not be the smartest idea if he went without his gloves. But that smile Roman gave him, so happy and excited, he couldn't refuse the offer.  
"I'd love to go with you. Give me a little to organize an outfit and we can go." Janus replied, his heart melting when Roman smiled wider and hugged him tight.  
"Thanks Jan, I'll give you a head up before are to be going." He pulled back, "I have to make sure everything is ready, bye!" Roman sprinted off, waving at Janus. Once he was out of earshot, Janus mumbled,  
"What have I gotten myself into..."

It was a few minutes before Roman and him were to go to the dance in the princely sides kingdom, and janus was nervous. He removed a glove and bit the side of his finger as he waited for Roman to get him.  
"Ow..." Janus said outloud before biting down on a different part of the same finger as the bone where he had been biting was starting to hurt. His mind got so wrapped up in his thoughts and the pain in his hand that he didn't notice Roman approaching until he had started talking.  
"Shit, I'm so sorry I'm la- is your hand okay?" Roman was a few meters from him, looking at Janus's ungloves hand. 'Shit' Janus thought, his mind going a mile a minute to think his way out of this.  
"It's nothing, Roman. Shall we get going?" Janus had started putting his glove back on when he felt something tug his glove away. It wasn't a hard tug, but enough to stop him. 'This'll be harder than I thought'. Janus meet Roman's eye, trying to not focus on the concern in his eyes. "Your highness, I need my glove to complete my outfit."  
Roman, however, didn't let go like Janus had predicted. He didn't even move for a matter of minutes. After Janus gently tugged the glove, Roman looks at him.  
"What happened? Was it one of your snakes? Are you okay? Jan?" Roman asked question after question. Before Janus realised, his hand was in his mouth and he was biting. Roman looked unbelievably confused, "Janus..?" Roman dropped the glove in favour of holding Janus's wrist. Quickly, Janus got his hand out of his mouth.  
"I'm incredibly sorry, I didn't mean to do that." Gazed fixed on the floor between their shoes. The hand on his wrist moved to hold his hand and squeezes it.  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Roman asked. He shook his head in response. "Okay, but can we talk about this later?" A nod of response. "Shall we go to the ball then?"  
"We shall." Janus said, picking up and putting on his glove.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this isn't total shit. Feed back is appreciated


End file.
